Cecyl Pharott
Cecyl Pharott is one of the female protagonist of the series and the first slave that bought Nagi... Appearance Personality Background Cecyl's family were what was left of a race of demons whose customs were seen as inappropriate for human society, so they were forced to live in seclusion living hidden in the mountains, However two years before the events of the story, they were pulled in a conflict between humans being Cecyl the only survivor. As a result, Cecyl was treated as a spoild of war and was sent from city to city to be sold as a slave, she were told that since she has the appearance of a dark elf the possibility that someone would buy her was slim to none while other slave that have better attributes were bought, her only one friend was a ghost named Ashtaltae who was always with her giving her hope that someone would resonate with her, although Cecyl always replied saying that no one in this world could be interested in someone with the characteristics she possessed. Plot One day in the slave shop, a customer appeared who was interested in buying Cecyl, he approched her and whispered that he came on behalf of Ashtaltae, she was impressed but she decided not to have very high expectations, after a while of negotiating, the client managed to exchange Cecyl for a peculiar skill that Cecyl could witness. Moments after leaving the store, Ashtaltae said goodbye to Cecyl after having fulfilled her promise to find someone who would take her out of there, wishing the best for Cecyl and his new master . Starting a new life with an strange master His master's name was Nagi Souma (he found himself a little embarrassed to be called master so he asked her to call him by name), for Cecyl he was a strange person, he pronounced things that made no sense to her and her goal of to obtain money with the least possible effort did not seem logical to her however she decided to help him in all that was possible, it was not until he arrived at the inn where she discovered how kind Nagi was in treat her very nice that Cecyl felt like the idea of deceiving him would damage her badly. After they made things clear, she obeyed the petition of Nagi when he asked to see her skills, although Cecyl was disappointed in the skills that she could offer Nagi said that he would try something and, after feeling several sensations to the point of tiredness, he managed to make an improvement in her skills and as a result of fatigue both went to sleep. The next morning once they woke up they were forced to escape from the capital because the slave merchant has been chasing Nagi for the rare skill he can produce. Journey to Metakal city Both Nagi and Cecyl began to travel to Metakal, while on the road they see two carriages, one of them belonged to merchants who supported the adventurer's guild and the other belonged to the Itulna church that favored the supremacy of the human race, Nagi decides to travel with the latter but Cecyl did not feel like going with them since she was afraid that his master would be indifferent to her, so Nagi, through an elaborate lie that emotionally affected Cecyl, was granted a permission to ride on the carriage, there they meet the newly promoted high priestess Rita who, after hearing Nagi's lie, became so attached to Cecyl (although Cecyl felt that Rita was a good person did not like the way she treated Nagi) during the ride they started talking until they reached the nearest town. In the town they decide to rest in an inn where different types of semihumans lived, while they were eating they hear that in a nearby lake a water monster decided to nest there, so fishing and camping were prohibited. Nagi and Cecyl discuss the issue and conclude that the members of the Itulna church were camping there because of their ideology of hating semi-humans, they did not like staying in the inn and, consequently, never heard the presence of a monster in the lake, so they decide to go save them. Once they arrive at the place they find Rita barely resisting the creature, Nagi proposes to establish a contract for a minimum amount of money (so as to not attract so much attention for him) so she accepts and as payment she promises that amount of money or otherwise she would become a slave at the services of Nagi. Once they manage to defeat the creature, Nagi decides to carry the exhausted Cecyl and before leaving he tells Rita how she ended up in this situation. Once Nagi and Cecyl arrive in Metakal, they spend a few days exploring the city and thinking about what they will do in the future, however, one day Rita appears and tells them that she was fired from her position by the incident of the creature for not Being able to pay for the money that becomes Nagi's slave, Nagi asks how it was possible, so she begins to explain that for the church priest the situation of the creature was a punishment from the god Itulna for allowing a semi-human (referring to Cecyl) traveled with them in one of their carriages (although the reason they fired her was because she hit everyone who supported that excuse). Frustrated by such a story, Nagi was thinking of a way to make them pay for everything that happened to Rita, in the way of the priest in charge of the Metakal church who, after knowing the payment requirements of Rita's contract, decides to visit Nagi intends to buy the slave Rita, given such outrageous nonsense that Nagi puts a price that the priest could never afford, after seeing the priest's face of despair, Nagi intends to turn Rita into a permanent slave. After contemplating this, the priest was about to threaten Nagi, but Cecyl interposes and tells him that he will suffer if he dares to hurt his master, consequently he runs away terrified of the place to never return. Once the situation ended, Nagi had to rethink staying in the city, so the group decided that before leaving the city they would get money working as adventurers. Working as an adventurer Journey to the Hot springs Enjoyning new house Taking vacations with slaves Abilities Her magic aptitude is high, but she's not suited to physical combat. Equipment Relationships Gallery Trivia Category:Characters